I Don't Care Much
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Luna Lovegood doesn't really care that theres a ball coming up. She doesn't care that people bully her. And she simply doesn't care that she just made a fool of herself...right? One-Shot. RW/LL  it's cute...give it a chance?


Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Some people call me loony, but I was just stupid this time. It's not right. And it was such a good day; the merpal twirls started their flower ritual this morning.

I had finally made it through half the day without someone knocking my books down, or tripping me and no one called me loony…to my face. I don't mind them much really; father says they just don't know what to say. But I don' t believe him.

People care too much. But I don't care…I think that's the problem.

The signs for the spring ball mocked me in the halls-literally. The painted girls in flowery dresses and the boys in dress robes taunted me form their place on the castle walls laughing about how I would never get a date. But then again, I didn't mind much. I was going for it now.

I had my daisy chain crown on for good luck when I approached him. My hair hung scraggily and thin, my face oddly pale. By his expression when he saw me, he did not like my new spectacles with the heart-shaped frames. When he wasn't looking, I took them off.

"Hello Ronald!" I tried to smile prettily like the other girls did. But it didn't work much.

"Oh-Hi Loo- I mean Luna." He fumbled. He looked so handsome when he did that. You know, he tends to do that a lot. His pink lips always fumble when he's nervous. Or annoyed.

I decide to cut to the chase. "Do you want to go to the spring ball with me?" I asked him, not wanting to seem weak. I always was one for bluntness, I guess. Or else no one listens.

He stood there shocked. His mouth hung open just a bit too. His beautiful hazel eyes bugged out a bit from their shape, kind of like mine. But in a bad way.

"Uh-" he started. But then stopped.

"Come on Ron! You better hurry up or else slytherin will get the field." A Gryffindor boy called out to him. Oh, I hadn't even noticed his Qudditch uniform.

I was never one to be embarrassed, but I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I looked down at the cobblestone path, and turned away. He didn't stop me.

I kept walking, I didn't run, I just walked with the odd heat still in my cheeks. You are probably wondering why I was so flustered by this, aren't you? Well I was embarrassed of reality. Although he hadn't given me an answer, I noticed something. He was on the quidditch team. His best friends were Harry Potter, and the beautiful Hermione Granger whom I'm sure he's in love with.

And I was a loon. I was loony Luna Lovegood with the stupid creatures and the stupid bulgy eyes and the stupid blunt ness. What was I thinking? To ask _the _Ronald Weasley with the perfect red hair, and the perfect heart to the dance. No, I didn't look at his features much; I see his heart and his light. It isn't a dim light like Harry Potters, or a musty light like Hermione Grangers…His is a vibrant white, illuminating my eyes. But who looks for the heart anymore.

By the time I had stopped, I was at the black lake. The sun was setting from the Sunday sky, and the lake was glistening. I sat on one of the rocks that was near by, and I closed my eyes. If I could just avoid Ron for at least three days, he would forget that I asked him. Maybe if-

"Luna?" I heard someone ask. It couldn't be…

I turned around from my rock and saw him. Ronald Weasley was standing there. He was slightly sweaty as beads of liquid dotted his forehead. His chest was heaving up and down as if he had been running much.

"Oh, hello Ronald! Um, about what I ask earlier you can just forget I said it. You must already have a date and I-"

"Luna,"

"I'm serious. I think there was some nargles in the kitchen this morning! I tasted something funny in my pumpkin juice. You know-"

He stopped my rambling with a finger to my lips. "Luna I would love to go to the dance with you." He blurted. His ears were beat red and it was spreading to his cheeks.

I stood there a little shocked. _He_ wanted to go with me? I don't know if this is a dream, but I think I like this one.

When he awkwardly grabbed my hand, I knew it was no dream. His fingers laced perfectly with mine, our hands fit together like a puzzle.

I said nothing. But I did smile when he bent down, and kissed my cheek. Maybe he didn't care that I was half crazy, of that people teased me. Maybe someone else could not care with me.

_Fin._

A/N: hope you liked this cute little story! Wrote it cause' my first homecoming dance is soon, wish me luck! :L

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
